Knight Rider 2008 Knight Fall
by NiteX
Summary: Knight Rider 2008-Garth Knight is resurructed after 25 Yrs, and seeks to rebuild Goliath in an even more terrifying form. Also some friends return to help Mike and KITT. RATED 14 ONLY! For use of F*** Word and A###h### words Violence.
1. Preface

Knight Rider 2008

"_**Knight Fall"**_

_Written by NiTe-X_

_Original Concept and base by Scott Kirkessner_

_Based on the NBC TV Movie "Knight Rider 2008"_

Before I begin, I would like to tell my readers that this piece of Fiction is made possible by Scott Kirkessner and his story, Goliath Returns, written for KR2K(Knight Rider 2000).

Thank You.

NiTeX

**Introduction**

I was watching Knight Rider on February 17th and thought it was quite boring, all just a long goddamn commercial for the Ford Mustang and the whole plot was very weak. I decided to write this piece of fiction, using Similar Plot Lines and modernizing Scott Kirkessner's Goliath Returns Fan Fiction which I read some years back (2006, to be exact.) So using a copy on my PC, I rewrote it, modernizing and involving more plot twists.

All Constructive Criticism is accepted, but not other bullshit.

This Story is rated **PG 14 ** For a good reason. So please heed the rating.

Contains Explicit Language and Violence.

Author.

NiTeX


	2. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

**April 21, 2008**

Numerous men and women, dressed entirely in plain black clothing, walked around a clean room, checking various stations and instruments. At the far end of the room, was a stretcher, with the naked body of a man lying on it. The scientists frequently checked the man, noting his vital signs, writing them down on their clipboards and entering figures into machines.

A man dressed in a black and grey uniform, walked down the middle of the clean room towards the man. Another man, wearing a navy-blue vest, was behind him 

"This technology is excellent," said the second man, "flawless and skilled. No one will ever know the difference."

The two men looked over the body. 

"Dude, you do realize this guy is in his 50's right? He could have a heart attack when he goes bounding around in the "PROJECT"

The second man laughed. "Please, Joe. The doc knows his stuff, he only altered a specific part of his Genetic Make up and facial structure to make him appear in his 50's, 58 to be accurate, but the clone retains the strength and speed of the original, before his death, maybe even more..."

Suddenly the Computer Console in front of the man called "Joe" beeped.

He read the message and said, "Memory Restoration is complete. YR2039 is ready."

"Good."

"Any idea how we are going to explain the twenty five year gap?"

"Easy, Joe. We are going to lie." The second man replied, laughing and turning around. "And Joe… Do give me a call, when the new Mr. Knight is ready." He said, leaving the clean room.

Joe nodded and turned back to the body. He looked down at it and was amazed at the doctor's capability of restoring the man, but also enhancing his age to explain away any continuity problems. The new Garth Knight would be unstoppable, this time…. After all, that's why they had done five goddamn beta versions already…


	3. Chapter One

**CHAPTER ONE**

**May 7, 2008**

**0645 H**

**Location: 5 Hrs outside of Las Vegas**

A shining black Ford Mustang GT500KR quietly glided down the road at 190mph. Within it, the driver, Mike Traceur, the son of Michael Knight stared out onto the open road, focusing on a black dot on the horizon.

The black dot became bigger, until it formed the recognizable shape of a C7-30 Cargo Plane. The Mustang slowed down as the rear door of the Plane opened and formed a ramp. The Mustang, known to everyone as KITT or the Knight Industries 3000, the latest of the futuristic supercars, glided up the ramp and came to a stop in the safety of the Plane.

Sarah Graiman, KITT's chief technician, and Mike's girlfriend greeted them as they arrived. She kissed Mike and walked up to KITT, pulling down a few machines and Touch Screen Computers that were packed away on the roof of the plane. "Carrie's been waiting for you." she said.

"She's here?" asked Mike in surprise, FBI Agent Carrie Ruvai was his senior commanding officer. She was a tough as nails lesbian, and this week she was supposed to be out on a Special OPS Mission.

Sarah barely looked up. "Nah, she's on Vo/IP. Computer Terminal 5."

Mike yawned and sat down in front of the designated computer terminal. He was greeted by the cheerful voice of Carrie Ruvai.

"_Hello Mike. How was the Paris mission? How many times did you knock KITT?"_

"Maybe once.. or twice..," He said grinning. He loved making Carrie mad. "Just kidding…" he hastily added.

"_Sorry to call you as you got back, but I got an emergency message from General Tyler Grey... you know the guy from Fort White Knox, Nevada?"_

"Ummm… Okay, so?" Mike asked, he hadn't the faintest clue as to who she was talking about.

"_There's been an incident... He called us in before the goddamn media found out about it. At about two this morning, there was a break in. Security Footage shows five men, each one is extremely skilled.' They killed twelve of Grey's best men before taking off with an Armored M8-B45."_

"A What?"

"_It's an experimental tank, using Nanoids almost as advanced as KITT's."_

"Right."

Mike heard the Plane's engines starting up and felt it picking up speed and finally leaving the ground .

"_The Plane is heading back towards Las Vegas where you will head to Fort White Knox to speak with General Grey."_

"Man, I hate briefings, at least it will give me some time to nap…?" yawned Mike..

"_Don't get too smart- assed, Mikey. You are NOT to sleep and you are to report back when done. And Mike…?"_

"Yeah?"

"_Good Luck." The Screen returned to the desktop as Carrie's face faded out._

"Shit!" Mike said. "The goddamn Military has to get robbed in the middle of the fucking night and I am the only agent available to save their asses…."

"Well, Mr. Sleepy head, you could catch up on your beauty nap while we go… you have about two hours at present speed." Sarah said laughing.

"G'Night." Groaned Mike as he stumbled into the folding beds located in the next compartment.

**0710 Hrs**

**Location: Unknown**

Twenty-nine men and women dressed in black uniforms were standing outside. Each of them held a M23 Submachine Gun in their hands. They watched emotionlessly as the Shiny Chrome Plated Gate in front of them slid up to reveal a tunnel.

"Move aside.." yelled one man as the stolen M8-B45 hollered in. It no longer looked like a tank. Parts were modified and it looked like some version of the Batmobile.

It silently came to a sudden stop in front of the people. The top hatch opened and a man straightened up. It was Garth Knight.

Garth had aged since he was last seen. He knew he was 57 years old, but there was just something that he couldn't explain about himself. He felt alive, vigorous; like he could do or have anything he wanted. And he damn well knew exactly what he wanted; revenge.

He remembered his final moments vividly. He was inside his beloved Goliath, sitting next to Adrienne Margeaux as they sped towards the original KITT, a Potanic Trans-Am, who had come to an abrupt stop at the edge of the cliff. He remembered Adrienne reaching over for the wheel, screaming. But it was too late. The three of them sailed over the cliff. Garth felt the inertial forces pounding him, and watched the sea getting closer and closer. It all went black as the truck hit the water. All he remembered after that was searing heat and deafening noise.

And then he remembered waking up, almost four weeks ago, with a twenty five year memory gap. 

Somehow, he was brought back from death it self! The unthinkable had been achieved! The high officials of the group that rescued him, explained the events following his death… his lover, killed in the crash… all caused by his god forsaken insult of a brother and the Knight Foundation. His name, ridiculed and mocked all over the world by the same corporation he vowed to destroy!

Whoever these people were, he was thankful to them. Even though, he didn't have the chance to destroy the original Knight Foundation… he still could destroy is predecessor, the new Foundation… and what better way to lure his cowardly asshole of a brother than to harm his beloved son…

True, his chance to destroy Devon Miles, his pathetic weakling of a father and Bonnie Barstow has eluded him. But something was better than nothing…. He still had a mind for vengeance, and he was certain he would succeed this time. 

Members of the Organization were put under his command, and along with them, he broke into the Army base and stole the tank, driving it underground through High-Tech tunnels built just for him, until he reached the same base where his first Goliath was born, twenty four years prior.

Obviously this "Organization" took great effort in assisting him for revenge. In fact, they seemed hell-bent on destroying the new Foundation as well. A man they called Samuel told him that he was their champion and their key to eliminating the Foundation for good... Unfortunately one key thing stuck in Garth's mind. The last time he worked with a partner they drove off a cliff… and to the end of his previous life…

He smiled at his personal army, and got out of the M18.

"Salute NOW!" a man barked at the Soldiers. 

The men saluted and Garth saluted back. The man who called the group to salute walked up to him and held out his hand. Garth Shook it. "Greetings, Mr. Knight, I am the Force Commander. You may call me Samuel."

"Is everything ready?" Garth asked.

"Like you ordered Mr. Knight. My Men are standing by for your orders, Sir."

"Excellent." Garth smiled, "Has your kind Leader given you the specifications for the Modifications I require Samuel?"

"Of course, Mr. Knight."replied Samuel.

"Apply them immediately to Goliath. GO!" ha barked.

Now was his final chance to destroy the bane of his existence… and nothing was going to stop him….

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	4. Chapter Two

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Fort White Knox**

**1101 Hrs**

KITT pulled up to the main gate of Fort White Knox. Mike lowered the window as a Guard walked up to the car. He took out his wallet and showed him a Gold Plated ID badge. "Agent Mike Traceur, Foundation for Law and Government, here to meet with General Gray."

The guard nodded and waved him through.

General Grey was sitting at his desk in his office, smoking a cigar while looking at some files. He was heavy set, but well built. He had short, whitish grey hair that was, of course, military cut. He took his job very seriously, giving no slack to anyone whatsoever. As he concentrated on reading his files he heard on a knock on his office doors.

"Enter," the General said. 

The door opened and Mike stepped in. He opened his wallet and showed him his ID. "General Grey, I'm um.. Agent Mike Traceur from the Foundation for Law and Government."

Grey stood up as he entered. "Ah, yes, I spoke with Ms. Ruvai. She told me she would send you. Please…. have seat." He said, extinguishing his cigar.

"General," Mike started, I apologize sir, but I am having trouble trying to figure out how a tank was stolen from this base and let alone driven on the roads without anyone noticing!."

"Agent Traceur, right, This here base opened only two years ago, fifteen hundred of our nation's finest soldiers are stationed right here. We have the highest levels of security operating on this base, so believe me when I say, I'm having the same fucking trouble you are." Grey said.

"What happened?" Mike asked.

"This morning, the shift's were changing at the five main gates. Seven Men were relieved as Seven new ones took their place. At this exact moment, Men dressed in Black and Cobalt Blue, rushed the gates on foot. They were fired with surprising accuracy at the soldiers before they even had a chance to respond with fire. The soldiers were killed immediately before any of them had a chance to alert the base."

"Wouldn't the gunfire have alerted some attention?" Mike asked, curiously.

"Yes, and it did," said Grey, "by the time the first shots were fired, the intruders piled into a van and sped towards the main proving grounds. Soldiers on duty noticed the van and fired upon it, only to find themselves catching bullets.

"When the van reached the proving grounds, the entire base was in lockdown, and MP's were dispatched. The intruders managed to break the lock on the M18 we were testing, and drove it through the fence with the van following."

"And you're telling me that you were unable to track the tank or the van."

"No, I'm not, Agent Traceur. Five Apaches were dispatched into the area immediately and we activated the tracking beacon on the M18."

"And?"

Grey paused. "Our Apaches found the van and its occupants. What was left of them, anyway. The tank had run over it."

"God..." Mike said. "And the tracking beacon?"

"Whoever was operating that thing knew exactly how to disable the beacon." Grey said.

"Damn," Mike said, "What else do you have?"

"We have this one clip from the Security Video that was taken." Grey said, punching it up on the HD Screen.

Mike looked at the picture as Grey zoomed in on a person.

"We believe this man is the leader. We only have 2 frames of his face…"

Mike stared unbelievingly at the image… The man on the screen… was his father… It was Michael Knight…

"Agent Traceur? R' You okay?" asked Grey, in a softer tone.

"General Grey, I believe we have a serious problem."

**Knight Foundation HQ**

**Location: Secret**

"_Mr. Graiman?"_

"Yes?"

"_Agent Mike Traceur on line five for you, sir."_

"Thank you, Alicia." Charles Graiman said, pressing a button, labeled FIVE. "Michael? How are you m'boy?"

"_Charles, Did Carrie brief you?"_

"Yes, Why?" 

"_I know who stole it.. The Tank..."_ Mike said, grimly. _"It's…. dad…"_

Charles immediately sat up. "What? It can't be! Michael would never do something like that!"

"_I.. I am sending you a picture from Security Footage?"_

Charles immediately looked at the screen of his Computer. His eyes went wide.

"_Charles? What's wrong? Charles?"_

"Hm… Mike, that… is not your father… It is his brother." said Charles.

"_BROTHER! What the hell are you talking about?"_

"Well, son, it was twenty-five years ago. Michael wasn't Wilton Knight's real son. His name was Garth Knight. He and his mother left Wilton and formed a Criminal Empire. He was overthrown and humiliated by your father. He has been dead for 25 years…"

**May 8, 2008**

**1359 Hrs**

The final adjustment was just about finished when a door from some distance away was heard slamming. Garth Knight stepped out from the shadows of the warehouse. 

Samuel was walking with a clipboard and saw Garth looking around. He tried to make a quick getaway but Garth cornered him.

"Well?" he asked.

"Well, Mr. Knight," Samuel replied, "it pleases me to tell you that Goliath III is complete."

Garth sneered. "Perfect. And now, it's time for me to run a little errand."

Samuel nodded. "The C-580 has been fueled and is waiting on the runway as we speak."

Garth nodded and walked past Samuel out of the door. Samuel waited for him to leave before he took out his cell-phone. "Yeah this is Samuel. He's heading for Vegas now."

Garth walked over to the new Goliath. He got inside and started the engine, awakening the huge leviathan. It's engine roared like the sound of a hungry lion. Garth loved that sound. It gave him a sense of hunger. He then drove towards a resting C-580 sitting on the runway. The M8 pulled into the plane, followed by a small black car. The rear door closed, the plane taxied to the runway, and shortly took off.

Mike and KITT had been driving around the perimeter of Fort White Knox for almost two hours. They decided to widen the radius area of their search. Right away, KITT noticed something.

"Mike? I have some unknown readings ahead."

"What are they?"

"I Believe I know where the "M18" went to. My readings appear to show a large hole that was dug in the ground." 

Mike stepped on the gas and the digital speedometer climbed to 290 mph. When they arrived at the spot, Mike got out and looked around. All he saw was dirt. "KITT, your sensors must be busted or something…?"

"No, Mike My sensors are currently functioning at Maximum Accuracy. Approximately eight paces to your left, you should see the outline of the hole amidst the dirt."

Mike turned and saw the faint outline of the hole, covered in dirt and grass. He could also see very faint Tank tracks in the ground that pointed in the direction of the base. "KITT, can you give me a reading on this?"

"My scanners indicate it to be a large door approximately 12 feet in diameter and 10 feet in width. It is also programmed to slide aside, when given the correct signal."

"KITT?..."

"I am currently using the full power of my systems to locate the correct Signal." Replied the Car.

Suddenly the large door began to slide, with the dirt on top of it tumbling into the dark tunnel that lay below.

"Whoa…" exclaimed Mike looking down in awe.

"Mike, my proximity sensor indicates that this tunnel goes on underground for… 100Miles and leads to…."

"Leads to where?"

"Mike, this tunnel leads straight into the Nevada desert!" KITT said.

"Holy Shit? It would have taken a whole lifetime to build that thing'."

"Incorrect. It would have taken Approximately, 19 Years and 320 Days. What should be our course of action?"

Mike paused, thinking deeply. "I'll ask Sarah to land the Plane, We will try and get more information on this "Garth" idiot." said Mike getting inside the gleaming Mustang and driving down the road.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	5. Chapter Three

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Fort White Knox**

**1101 Hrs**

KITT pulled up to the main gate of Fort White Knox. Mike lowered the window as a Guard walked up to the car. He took out his wallet and showed him a Gold Plated ID badge. "Agent Mike Traceur, Foundation for Law and Government, here to meet with General Gray."

The guard nodded and waved him through.

General Grey was sitting at his desk in his office, smoking a cigar while looking at some files. He was heavy set, but well built. He had short, whitish grey hair that was, of course, military cut. He took his job very seriously, giving no slack to anyone whatsoever. As he concentrated on reading his files he heard on a knock on his office doors.

"Enter," the General said. 

The door opened and Mike stepped in. He opened his wallet and showed him his ID. "General Grey, I'm um.. Agent Mike Traceur from the Foundation for Law and Government."

Grey stood up as he entered. "Ah, yes, I spoke with Ms. Ruvai. She told me she would send you. Please…. have seat." He said, extinguishing his cigar.

"General," Mike started, I apologize sir, but I am having trouble trying to figure out how a tank was stolen from this base and let alone driven on the roads without anyone noticing!."

"Agent Traceur, right, This here base opened only two years ago, fifteen hundred of our nation's finest soldiers are stationed right here. We have the highest levels of security operating on this base, so believe me when I say, I'm having the same fucking trouble you are." Grey said.

"What happened?" Mike asked.

"This morning, the shift's were changing at the five main gates. Seven Men were relieved as Seven new ones took their place. At this exact moment, Men dressed in Black and Cobalt Blue, rushed the gates on foot. They were fired with surprising accuracy at the soldiers before they even had a chance to respond with fire. The soldiers were killed immediately before any of them had a chance to alert the base."

"Wouldn't the gunfire have alerted some attention?" Mike asked, curiously.

"Yes, and it did," said Grey, "by the time the first shots were fired, the intruders piled into a van and sped towards the main proving grounds. Soldiers on duty noticed the van and fired upon it, only to find themselves catching bullets.

"When the van reached the proving grounds, the entire base was in lockdown, and MP's were dispatched. The intruders managed to break the lock on the M18 we were testing, and drove it through the fence with the van following."

"And you're telling me that you were unable to track the tank or the van."

"No, I'm not, Agent Traceur. Five Apaches were dispatched into the area immediately and we activated the tracking beacon on the M18."

"And?"

Grey paused. "Our Apaches found the van and its occupants. What was left of them, anyway. The tank had run over it."

"God..." Mike said. "And the tracking beacon?"

"Whoever was operating that thing knew exactly how to disable the beacon." Grey said.

"Damn," Mike said, "What else do you have?"

"We have this one clip from the Security Video that was taken." Grey said, punching it up on the HD Screen.

Mike looked at the picture as Grey zoomed in on a person.

"We believe this man is the leader. We only have 2 frames of his face…"

Mike stared unbelievingly at the image… The man on the screen… was his father… It was Michael Knight…

"Agent Traceur? R' You okay?" asked Grey, in a softer tone.

"General Grey, I believe we have a serious problem."

**Knight Foundation HQ**

**Location: Secret**

"_Mr. Graiman?"_

"Yes?"

"_Agent Mike Traceur on line five for you, sir."_

"Thank you, Alicia." Charles Graiman said, pressing a button, labeled FIVE. "Michael? How are you m'boy?"

"_Charles, Did Carrie brief you?"_

"Yes, Why?" 

"_I know who stole it.. The Tank..."_ Mike said, grimly. _"It's…. dad…"_

Charles immediately sat up. "What? It can't be! Michael would never do something like that!"

"_I.. I am sending you a picture from Security Footage?"_

Charles immediately looked at the screen of his Computer. His eyes went wide.

"_Charles? What's wrong? Charles?"_

"Hm… Mike, that… is not your father… It is his brother." said Charles.

"_BROTHER! What the hell are you talking about?"_

"Well, son, it was twenty-five years ago. Michael wasn't Wilton Knight's real son. His name was Garth Knight. He and his mother left Wilton and formed a Criminal Empire. He was overthrown and humiliated by your father. He has been dead for 25 years…"

**May 8, 2008**

**1359 Hrs**

The final adjustment was just about finished when a door from some distance away was heard slamming. Garth Knight stepped out from the shadows of the warehouse. 

Samuel was walking with a clipboard and saw Garth looking around. He tried to make a quick getaway but Garth cornered him.

"Well?" he asked.

"Well, Mr. Knight," Samuel replied, "it pleases me to tell you that Goliath III is complete."

Garth sneered. "Perfect. And now, it's time for me to run a little errand."

Samuel nodded. "The C-580 has been fueled and is waiting on the runway as we speak."

Garth nodded and walked past Samuel out of the door. Samuel waited for him to leave before he took out his cell-phone. "Yeah this is Samuel. He's heading for Vegas now."

Garth walked over to the new Goliath. He got inside and started the engine, awakening the huge leviathan. It's engine roared like the sound of a hungry lion. Garth loved that sound. It gave him a sense of hunger. He then drove towards a resting C-580 sitting on the runway. The M8 pulled into the plane, followed by a small black car. The rear door closed, the plane taxied to the runway, and shortly took off.

Mike and KITT had been driving around the perimeter of Fort White Knox for almost two hours. They decided to widen the radius area of their search. Right away, KITT noticed something.

"Mike? I have some unknown readings ahead."

"What are they?"

"I Believe I know where the "M18" went to. My readings appear to show a large hole that was dug in the ground." 

Mike stepped on the gas and the digital speedometer climbed to 290 mph. When they arrived at the spot, Mike got out and looked around. All he saw was dirt. "KITT, your sensors must be busted or something…?"

"No, Mike My sensors are currently functioning at Maximum Accuracy. Approximately eight paces to your left, you should see the outline of the hole amidst the dirt."

Mike turned and saw the faint outline of the hole, covered in dirt and grass. He could also see very faint Tank tracks in the ground that pointed in the direction of the base. "KITT, can you give me a reading on this?"

"My scanners indicate it to be a large door approximately 12 feet in diameter and 10 feet in width. It is also programmed to slide aside, when given the correct signal."

"KITT?..."

"I am currently using the full power of my systems to locate the correct Signal." Replied the Car.

Suddenly the large door began to slide, with the dirt on top of it tumbling into the dark tunnel that lay below.

"Whoa…" exclaimed Mike looking down in awe.

"Mike, my proximity sensor indicates that this tunnel goes on underground for… 100Miles and leads to…."

"Leads to where?"

"Mike, this tunnel leads straight into the Nevada desert!" KITT said.

"Holy Shit? It would have taken a whole lifetime to build that thing'."

"Incorrect. It would have taken Approximately, 19 Years and 320 Days. What should be our course of action?"

Mike paused, thinking deeply. "I'll ask Sarah to land the Plane, We will try and get more information on this "Garth" idiot." said Mike getting inside the gleaming Mustang and driving down the road.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	6. Chapter Four

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Knight C7-13 Cargo Plane, Air Transport**

**1428 Hrs**

"Mike, this is all the information we got about Garth Knight." said Sarah looking at a file in her hand. "Many of the other information was lost after the Original Mansion was destroyed back in '92

"So, what are you waiting for?"

"Garth Knight," started Sarah, "Was the son of Wilton Knight. But unfortunately he went onto a life of Crime. When your dad (Michael), then known as Michael Arthur Long, was shot in 1982, his face was destroyed, leaving Wilton Knight to recreate Michael's face in Garth's image. Garth at the time imprisoned in Africa, serving three consecutive life sentences. He escaped, and managed to make it to the states. With the help of his mother, Wilton's ex wife, he kidnapped Devon Miles, stole the formula for the MBS, or Molecular Bonded Shell, used on the Original KITT for invulnerability, and used it to coat a tractor trailer. A mechanical brute he named "Goliath"."

"He was defeated by your dad, and was sent to prison. As it always happens (sarcasm), he returned once again. This time he was broken out by a new Goliath, created by his lover, Adrienne Margeaux, and Garth successfully kidnapped Devon Miles and April Curtis, KITT's then mechanic, and held them hostage, while toying with Michael. In the end, Goliath, Garth, and Margeaux, sailed off a cliff and into the sea, when he tried to kill your dad." reported Sarah, looking up from the file.

"Whoa." Said Michael "What an exciting Bedtime Story".

"Sarah, I think I know why he took the M18… To build another Goliath! We found a hole, leading to the Nevada Desert, underground… with Tank tracks near it…!" exclaimed Michael.

"Nevada… That's where the first Goliath was created!" said Sarah, "and I'll bet that's where the new one will be made as well…"

She ran over to the nearest Computer and launched a program.

"This is Sarah Graiman, to speak with Charles Graiman." she said.

"_Hello Sarah!"_ came Charles voice.

"Dad, we've got a problem… we think that Garth is going to use the M18… to build a new Goliath! Advanced as he is, KITT doesn't stand a very good chance against a M18, specially a modified one… as I sure Garth will do…."

"_Sarah, tell Mike to take KITT to the following address. I will instruct the technician's to upgrade his weapons and defense." _Said the old man. _"I will come over there myself as soon as I can."_

"Bye Dad."

"_Bye Sarah, see you soon."_

**Foundation HQ**

**2230 Hrs**

All was quiet at the Knight Foundation. The security force were making their rounds, and Charles Graiman was in his darkened office, working on a computer, finishing up his work, so that he could go and oversee KITT's upgrade.

"Hello, Old man, Up late I see…." said a voice behind him.

Charles head jerked around. "Garth!"

Garth Knight laughed. "So, I finally met the creator of that annoying car, What's the matter? Surprised to see me alive?."

"What do you want?"asked Graiman.

"Nothing much. For now you are going to be the bait for my trap," Garth said laughing.

"What trap?"

"To bring you foundation losers to your knees _and_ to destroy my worthless brother" Garth explained.

Graiman scoffed. "You are crazy…. You will never find Michael… and what makes you think that you will be able to lure him out? Even if you did, Mr. Knight, you failed to destroy the original team twice... What makes you think this time you'll succeed?" asked Charles.

"You know, for a man of your repute, you are a stupid imbecile…." said Garth , as an explosion rocked the building and screams were heard outside."By kidnapping you, I'll get this Mike… Traceur to come to me, and regardless of the circumstances, Papa Knight will follow suit to save his pathetic little son..."

The two of them looked out the massive glass window of Graiman's office, as shadowy figure of a tank like object plowed through the front doors of the building, running over everything in his path.

Garth raised his hand and pointed out the window. "I would like you to meet Goliath, the third... Made using the same type of Nanoids used for your latest car… I believe the Knight 3000?" He produced a handgun. "Let's go for a little ride, shall we? It would be rude of me not to give you a grand tour of Goliath…" he said, gesturing with his gun.

Charles Graiman put his hands up and walked out from behind his desk. His foot tapped the security alert button as he walked by.

The two of them walked downstairs into the main lobby. Chandeliers and Furniture lay in ruins. The brutish vehicle backed up, breaking a $ 2000 sculpture. The top opened, letting the two of them through the hole. A man opened the hatch and exited the tank.

"Take care of him..." said Garth carelessly, pointing at Graiman and getting into Goliath.

The men handcuffed Charles and led him into the back of the van.

Out of nowhere, twelve Foundation Security Force members came up and opened fire on the armored van and Goliath. The bullets damage was instantly repaired in Goliath, thanks to the nano technology protecting it and the ones that hit the van, bounced off.

Garth fired up the Tank, and began moving forward as the guards continued firing upon the unstoppable Goliath.

Garth aimed the laser at the guards and opened fire… with all of them getting sliced through as the laser hit them.

Next he fired a Miniature Missile at the Metro Police cars dispatched to the scene. They were obliterated in no time flat.

Goliath and the van quickly exited the Knight Foundation campus as squad cars lay destroyed, police officers, and security guards lay dead.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	7. Chapter Five

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"Mike! Sarah! There is a Security Alert at the HQ!" said the AI's calm voice.

Sarah stood up and ran over to the Mustang. "KITT, give me a remote feed to the Security Surveillance!"

"Coming up… now."

A Video feed appeared on KITT's main screen. The camera panned around and Sarah saw a big hole in the main building.

"KITT..." said Mike, obviously stunned. What has happened!"

"If you observe the footage closely, you will see Tank Tracks on the ground."

"Garth. I should've known." Sarah said still looking at the damaged building. 

Dad! Where's dad!" shouted Sarah at the car.

"I scanned through his office surveillance, that activated when he pressed the Security Alert button, and I believe that Garth Knight took him hostage." reported the Car. 

"KITT, any other survivors?"

"A few, but they seem to be badly injured… I have already called the Paramedics. 

"KITT? are you ready? We have to go now. I think I know where he has gone."

"Mike? I'm coming with you." said Sarah, looking at him with determination on her face.

"No, not this time. It's too dangerous, besides, I need someone here." Said Mike, looking at her.

When she was about to argue he said."Don't bother. You are NOT coming, trust me. I WILL get your dad back alive… even if it's the last thing I do…"

She nodded and kissed him on the cheek, tears in her eyes.

"I..I only added a few weapons. He is still at a disadvantage…"

"I don't have a choice, Sarah." "I have to save him…" 

He got back in the Mustang and reversed out of the plane and sped away.

Charles Graiman slowly opened his eyes. He was lying on the side of a small, dark room. His head hurt from being hit by Garth's goons. He stood up and surveyed his surroundings.

The room was about 8 feet both in height and width and consisted of one bed. The ceiling stretched to about 10 feet it seemed. The walls were made of plain white stone. The door that was made of Titanium had a little rectangular opening at the top with metal bars that pointed up and down. It was just low enough to where a person could see into or out of the room. 

Suddenly, the lights came on and familiar figure walked into the room. It was Garth.

"Good evening, Mr. Graiman." said Garth in an evil tone.

Charles looked at the familiar face with contempt.

"Goliath got your tongue, Mr. Graiman, Charles?" laughed Garth, Well then, enjoy your stay at The Garth Knight 7-Star Hotel, make yourself at home… seeing you will be staying for quite a while…" he sneered, leaving and locking the room.

The Tunnel was pitch black save for the illumination of KITT's front lights and his red scanner.

They had been driving for about an hour now.

"We're approaching the tunnel's end. My infrared scanners show an exit ahead… and it's covered in Titanium Oxide." KITT reported.

" KITT? This is gonna hurt buddy.." apologized Mike as he floored the pedal.

"Mike? Mike? What are you doing..? Mike?" The Car received no response from the driver.

The Digital Speedometer read 130…250….300…420…520…548MPH…

By now the car was nothing more than a blur.

Suddenly came a deafening crash as the Mustang plowed through the Metal like it was paper.

"EMERGENCY BRAKE!" yelled Mike.

The Car screeched to a stop, sending sparks everywhere.

"Sorry buddy." Groaned Mike.

"Michael James Traceur, you are never to do that again, without informing me!" said the Car.

"Well, we got through, didn't we?"

They saw the warehouse a few hundred feet away. But before they could go anywhere, they heard a huge explosion a couple of feet to the right of them. 

What the was that!" asked Mike as he veered the car to the left.

"It's the M18!" replied KITT as he spun around from a direct hit.

"KITT? You alright buddy?" asked Mike.

"Mike, I have sustained Damage to sectors 1,5 and 8! The Tank appears to have Nitroxide filled Missiles! That chemical compound will cause the molecular formation of the Nanoids to degenerate at a rapid and almost unstoppable pace the more they are exposed to it!" said KITT.

"In English?" asked Mike.

"I can't take another hit." Replied the AI in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Shit!" groaned Mike, "Get me Sarah!" 

He looked and swerved the car just in time to avoid another Missile. The Missile hit the ground nearby, shattering it.

Suddenly Sarah Graiman's face appeared on screen. She looked panicky.

Mike! What's wrong…!"

"Sarah, Garth appears to have…."

"Nitroxide" contributed the Car.

"…yeah, Nitroxide filled Missiles… KITT says that they cause the Nanoids to degenerate…"

"Damn!" shouted Sarah. "Mike ? You have to escape now."

Suddenly her face went static and faded out.

"KITT? What's wrong?

"My Communication Circuits burnt out." came the reply.

"Mike! Watch out!" yelled the AI.

The Monstrous Tank was heading right for them

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	8. Chapter Six

**CHAPTER SIX**

BAM! Metal against Metal. The Truck collided with them, sending the Mustang flying.

The Car landed with a crash.

"KITT? KITT? Are you okay!" yelled Mike.

"Mike……… System Error. Em..emergency shutdown in Progress…

All the computer screens turned off. Leaving the car a smoldering heap of Metal and de activated Nanoids.

The Tank stopped just inches away. Mike looked up just in time to see Garth exit the tank and walk up to him. Two of the uniformed guards followed him and secured Garth's new prisoner.

"Well, you must be Michael Knights, beloved shit heap of a Son…." Laughed Garth.

"How do you like my new toy?" Garth motioned at the tank.

"Your new toy?" asked Mike sarcastically, "That looks like a joke…"

"Shut up Boy! That is Goliath… The Unstoppable Mark 3."

"For Christ's sake Garth, can't you even think of an original name?"

Garth laughed. "The name Goliath was always a symbol of power, indestructible. Religious stories tell us of a massive battle between David and Goliath."

"Apparently, you should read to the end… David , won, loser…. Goliath lost…" laughed Mike.

"Ahh…,"said Garth, "David may have won, but what most people don't know is, that Goliath got up."

"Bullshit!." Said Mike. "As always Garth, you're crazy. You won't succeed this time."

"You're never going to win." Repeated Mike "If my dad defeated you.. so can I!" 

"Ah, you are as stubborn as your fucked up father, my Spies told me that..! But look around you boy, The Knight 3000 is in ruins. I have Charles Graiman, I have you.. It's over. I've won. Now the only thing to do is wait for you father to come and try be a hero…"

"You only think you've won."

"We'll see boy, We'll see..." replied Garth's deep voice.

**May 9****th**** 2008**

**0122 Hrs**

Michael Knight sped along the road in the newly restored Knight 2000.

He was determined to find his son… and Charles. 

He knew full-well that it was a Trap aimed at him, but he didn't have a choice.

"KITT? How long till arrival at the Plane?" 

"45 Minutes, and 3 Seconds" replied the gruff voice of the new KITT.

"Good, It will give you enough time to adjust to your new body. I bet you've never been a Camaro before?" laughed Michael.

"No, I have not Michael. And nor have I ever had control over Nano Technology."

"It's just like old times…" smiled Michael as he pressed the accelerator harder.

The Digital Speedometer went upto 420MPH.

The Scanner of the Super Car gleamed with a green light.

It had been several hours since Mike was tossed into the cell.

"I have to get out of here! DAMMIT!" groaned Mike in desperation.

He was getting tired, but he had to try to stay awake as best as he could. He didn't want to die in the cell, much less to have it happen while he was sleeping.

Footsteps were suddenly heard in the hallway, getting closer to the door. Mike quietly ran to the side of the door where he would not be seen. As soon as the door opened he grabbed the guard from behind, wrapping one arm around the guards neck and the other around his mouth. 

Mike set the limp body of the guard on the ground and slammed his head into the concrete floor, just to make sure the guard wouldn't be waking up any time soon.

Mike picked up the mini AK-47 the guard was carrying and peeked into the hallway. All was clear so far. 

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**Apologies for the Chapters length. The next one will be definitely longer.**_


	9. Chapter Seven

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Samuel was tired. The boss had woken him up and told him to talk to Garth. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the man across the table. "There is going to be a change of plans."

"And what kind of change are you talking about?" Garth asked.

"What is your focus?" Samuel asked.

"I have no time for twenty questions. You know damn well what my focus is."Revenge."

"That's what I want to talk to you about," Samuel said, "the boss believes you should have a new focus in mind."

"I want Revenge! That's all I want, damn you!

"Well, you'll get revenge, but you will also be on a new mission for us."

"Your impudence is not amusing to me!" Garth said, raising his voice. "Who are the 'us' which you speak of?"

"That is not important." Said Samuel cautiously.

"Oh yes it is! I have been miraculously reborn from my watery grave and for that I am thankful. But I am will NOT be a puppet nor a toy for you and your goddamn boss to play with!" Garth roared.

"Well, unfortunately, you are." Replied Samuel.

"This is bullshit." shouted Garth, standing up.

"You can sit your ass back down, Mr. Knight." Samuel said.

Garth produced a handgun and aimed it at Samuel, who did not flinch. "I ought to fucking kill you for speaking to me that way."

Samuel calmly sat where he was sitting and said "Go ahead and fire."

Garth began to press the trigger, but looked at his arm suspiciously as it began to grow numb. The gun dropped from his hand and it felt like it was being castrated by pins and needles. "What the hell?"

"Think your options over, Mr. Knight." said Samuel coldly, standing up and leaving the room.

Mike checked every cell door until he found one on the opposite wall from his, several doors down on the right. He peeked in and saw what looked like a figure inside.

"Charles?" he whispered.

"Michael, M'boy! Are you all right?" asked, after he walked up to the door.

"I'm fine. Come on, we're getting out of here." He took out the AK-47 and shot the lock off. 

Mike opened the door and Charles stumbled out. "Which way?"

They ran to end of the hallway and took an immediate left down another short hallway. Mike could hear guards coming from behind them.

Ahead of them was a door that led to the outside at the back of the warehouse. As the guards approached, Mike fired several rounds from the AK-47 at the guards. 

His experience as an Army Ranger, back in Iraq allowed him to shoot and hit almost all the guards.

They ran around to the side of the building, almost deafened by the alarms going off. They found a Porche with an M-60 mounted on it and hopped in.

"Mike, hurry up and start the engine! There are more guards coming this way!"yelled Charles. 

"You drive, Charles, I'll fire!"yelled Mike giving the wheel to Charles and using the screen on the computer screen to aim the M60.

He started firing the M-60 at the guards. The recoil was overpowering, but he managed to hit the guards, who dropped to the ground like dummies. 

Charles quickly turned the key and the engine roared to life. He put the Car into drive and stepped on the accelerator and headed towards the highway.

Several guards and Samuel followed Garth as he approached the dead bodies in the hallway where Traceur and Graiman had escaped. He looked around in disgust. He walked over to the cell where Traceur had been and looked in. He then slammed the cell door shut. "Damn!" Garth yelled at the top of his lungs. He turned and looked at his guards. "I thought this place was tightly secured?"

"It was sir."

"Well, obviously not tight enough!"

Samuel signaled for the guards to leave him and Garth alone. "They have escaped, Knight. You have destroyed the Knight 3000. It's over."

"It is not over!" Garth said. "I am going after them and I believe my dear brother is coming as well!"

"Oh no, you aren't." replied Samuel.

"I am getting annoyed at your presence, you incompetent dipstick!" Garth replied.

"Yeah, bein' here ain't no freakin' walk in the park for me either," growled Samuel.

"I am going to finish my objective, and you are to stand down!"

Samuel realized he wasn't going to win this conversation by demanding things from Garth. He decided to weasel his way in. "Think this over Garth. Your new mission from the boss is to intercept the US president and replace him with a replica created by us."

Garth shook his head. "What the hell is the point of that mission, it's just a damn good way to get killed… again!"

"Garth… think about it…if we get to control the United States, we won't just be able to seek revenge on FLAG, but the whole government!"

Garth nodded and took all of this in. "I see your point." He grabbed Samuel's arm and got closer to his face. "Next time, tell me straight out instead of wasting my time with games. I will help. But there is one thing I MUST accomplish in the process… killing my brother…" He said, deepening his voice and walking away.

**0419 Hrs**

The Charles and Mike had finally reached the Cargo Plane, still landed where Mike and KITT. They were completely worn out from all the stress they had experienced within the past few hours.

"Where is KITT?"asked Charles, now only realizing they were missing a ten million dollar car and his prize creation.

"He is back there." Said Mike, with a hint of sadness. "Offline, some sort of error, and the shell is almost destroyed.."

"Can we get him out?"asked Charles, obviously concerned.

"All I know is that we need to get him out of there." said Mike.

Before Charles could say another word he was smothered by a relieved Sarah.

"DAD! You did it Mike, thank you!"

"No, prob…" said Mike, wearily.

"Did I just hear you say that KITT is destroyed and that you left him?" asked Sarah unbelievingly

"Umm... Yeah, Kinda'…"said Mike, nervously.

Before he could explain, a black Camaro pulled up the Ramp, which was still down.

Everybody turned in surprise, except for Sarah.

A figure stepped out of the car…. It was Michael Knight.

"Hello, Mike…"

**0701 Hrs **

The sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon as the Camaro approached Garth's compound. 

"_I'm picking up KITT's beacon signal."_ Said Charles, who was observing from the Cargo Plane, through the Camaro's Scanners .

Mike looked at his father, who nodded. Then he pressed the Accelerator as down as it would go.

The Car's wheels turned furiously as the Speedometer rose,190, 250, 320,453MPH…

The Camaro smashed through the wall of the Warehouse. 

"That is most unpleasant" grumbled the Car.

"What in the hell is going on?" Garth demanded.

Samuel was sitting at a computer and turned to Garth. "See for yourself." He said, turning on a monitor.

Garth's eyes nearly bugged out of his head once he looked at the monitor. A black Camaro with a green scanner on front had broken into the compound.

"Shit! They've got a new one!" He said, turning on his heels and leaving the warehouse.

"Where are you going?" asked Samuel

"To finish what I started." Garth replied.

Samuel stopped him and faced him. "You're getting this one chance, Mr. Knight, and I am coming with you."

Garth scoffed and walked towards the tank with Samuel in tow.

The Camaro came to a halt in front of KITT's wrecked body. Mike quickly secured The K3000 to the Camaro.

They got in the car and sped away, with the wrecked Mustang in tow.

Samuel was sitting uneasy in the new Goliath as it bounded over the desert towards the Warehouse. 

"Dammit! They are gone!" growled Garth in anger, "And they got the 3000 with them!"

The two Cars entered the Cargo Plane.

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Sarah, looking at the totaled body of the Knight 3000. "Mike! What the heck did you do to it!"

"Yeah, any car would look like that, if Goliath hit em'" retorted Mike sarcastically.

"Alright you two, this is no time for bickering!" said Michael and Charles together.

"KITT can be fixed. The damage isn't that severe." Said Charles, examining the Car.

KITT's interior was in quite good shape. With only a few instruments damaged. But the exterior was quite a wreck as the Nanoids had slowly degenerated because of the Nitroxide Missile.

"Why did he shut down?" asked Mike looking at his partner thoughtfully.

"Probably due to Circuit Failure…" replied Sarah.

"How long till it can be fixed?"

"About 36 Hours..."Charles replied.

"Let's get to work." Said Sarah, proceeding to pull down Computer Consoles from the ceiling of the Plane.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	10. Chapter Eight

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**1017 Hrs**

Garth slammed his fist on a table. "Damn!"

"We are wasting time here, Mr. Knight," said Samuel, losing his patience, "you no longer have a choice to accept your mission."

"I am not amused."

"_Oh I don't expect you to be."_ A voice said through a speakerphone. _"Mr. Knight, we have all come to the end of our ropes with you. You've been resurrected from your grave, given immense strength for a 57-year-old man, and yet you think you can just go and amble around and do whatever you want? I don't think so."_

"Who is this?" Garth asked. "I have no time for these stupid games!" he said, standing up.

"_Sit your ass back in that chair."_ The voice said, more angrily this time.

Garth remained standing, but did not leave the room.

"_Garth, you have a new objective. I want the Foundation as much as you do, and this plan is fool proof, and if we can reach our objective, then we will have the Knight Foundation and the United States Government exactly where we want them!"_

"The government is no objective of mine. I would rather see my brother's head ripped off."

The voice on the other end laughed. _"You and me both, Mr. Knight. But if we go after him, the Foundation will know it's us. I'd rather play mind games, because when you are in your enemy's mind, you can do the greatest damage of all…"_

"You are playing mind games with me, and I do not appreciate it."

"_Well I do not appreciate you sticking on your puny vendetta and not cooperating you pathetic imitation!"_ the voice screamed, causing the speakerphone to shake on the table.

Garth charged the table and screamed at the speakerphone. "I am not the copy! Do not EVER forget that! My image was stolen from me, and given to that… that two bitted imposter!"

"_I'm not... Never mind. Are you ready to cooperate?"_

Garth threw his chair across the room and it smashed through a glass.

"_I assume that's a yes."_ The voice said.

"That's a NO!." Garthe said, leaving the room.

Samuel waited a few seconds before he spoke. "Do you want to initiate cellular destruction?"

"_No,"_ the voice replied, _"pack up shop, he's on his own. He'll soon see what it's like to be flying solo. He failed the first two times. Now that he has left us, he will fail yet again."_ There was a click and then a dial-tone.

**May 10, 2008**

**1128 Hrs**

Charles Graiman was sitting behind his desk, sipping a cup of coffee and trying to unwind. He looked up as he heard the door open and shut.

Mike rounded the corner. He had obviously let herself in. "How is KITT?" he asked.

"I finished the work on the body… I believe that the Memory Part is coming along well. Have a seat."

"Good… How long?"

"I think about 17 Hours…"

They both looked over as Sarah let herself into the office. "Well, good news and bad news."

"Lay the good news on us." Mike said.

"The good news is, KITT is back in shape and repaired."

"That's good." Charles said.

"What's the bad?" asked Mike.

"I found out why KITT is unresponsive. When Goliath nailed KITT, the CPU was exposed to lots of electrical fluxes and pressure, they have corrupted his memory and parts of his program. KITT is in there, somewhere, but in pieces."

"I'll be right there…" said Charles getting up.

"It's not that simple, dad, You are not the person who configured KITT's systems, you just developed the technology … I need someone who has configured the systems…."

"Is there anyone around who knows?" asked Mike.

"Yes" said Charles, "From 1982-1990, when it was Devon and Michael, there was always a technician who worked on KITT. I don't know where they are today."

"Who are they?"Mike asked.

Graiman typed on his computer. "There were two technicians. Bonnie Barstow and April Curtis. April Curtis was only with FLAG for a year, it was Bonnie for the rest of the time. April was killed in a car accident in 1995. Bonnie Barstow… is currently living in Portland, Oregon."

"That's not too far, we have to get her here." Said Sarah.

"Work on it. Do whatever it takes to get her here." Mike ordered.

Sarah nodded and left the room in a hurry.

"Until then, I'll see what I can do…" said Charles walking out of the office as well.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**NOTE: ONLY THREE MORE CHAPTERS TO GO TILL THE FINALE!**_

_**SPECIAL: BONUS SCENE TO BE ADDED!**_


	11. Chapter Nine

**CHAPTER NINE**

**1919 Hrs**

Sarah walked in the room. "Hey guys, I just brought us some heavy artillery!" She stepped aside and let Bonnie walk into the room.

"Hello Miss Barstow. I'm Charles Graiman, and this is Mike Traceur." Said Charles gesturing at Mike.

"Pleasure to meet you." Bonnie said. She turned and saw Michael sitting in a chair. "Hello Michael."

"Hi Bonnie." Michael replied, "Long time no see…".

She hugged Michael.

"Okay…," started Charles, "Bonnie, has Sarah explained the problem to you?"

"Yes she has."

"Good. How long will it be until you have KITT back up, I managed to fix up a most of KITT's Programming, but the Memory won't be so easy… ?" stated Charles.

"It shouldn't be too long," Bonnie explained, "I am figuring close to one or two days."

"Try and make it one..." said Mike.

"Well we better get to work." Sarah said, leading the way to the garage.

**May 11, 2008**

**1222 Hrs**

Bonnie walked in to Graiman's office. Michael and Mike were also there.

"Hello Bonnie, have a seat." Said Charles gesturing., "What's new?"

"The repairs to KITT's CPU are almost complete." She said

"When will he be ready?" asked Mike.

Bonnie felt uncomfortable. Michael always used to bug her when KITT would be ready. "Within a day." She replied.

"I see," Charles said, "I have developed a Compound, loosely based on the one Garth used on KITT, only this one will completely fry the Nanoids. "

"What's the catch?" asked Michael suspiciously.

"You have to spray it continuously for 25 seconds at the exact pressure of 9.233 Newtons for it to work. 

"That is impossible to do, Mr. Graiman…." Said Bonnie.

"I'm sorry, that's the only way…" 

"Fine, I'll do it." Said Michael and Mike in Unison.

"Okay then, I'll work on building a Cannon, calibrated at that pressure." Said Bonnie wearily leaving the room.

"Looks like we're going to have to go head to head with him again." Michael said, sighing.

"I can't wait." Mike said, sarcastically.

"Yeah, me neither," Michael replied, "I had hoped when he sailed over that cliff that it would be the end of it."

"The worst things in life are the things that come back to haunt us the most." said Charles.

"Wise words, Charles, wise words…" said Mike.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**NOTE ONLY TWO MORE CHAPTERS TILL THE FINALE**_


	12. Chapter Ten

**CHAPTER TEN**

He was alone. Isolated. Ditched. Garth sat on top of Goliath and looked at the empty warehouse, devoid of all the equipment and the soldiers. That idiot of a voice had ordered everything removed and told Garth he was on his own. If his body wouldn't falter, he would have killed Samuel and that bastard who was behind it. He never understood why his own hand wouldn't permit him to rid the world of that arrogant man.

Things were not adding up. Garth still had a twenty-five year gap, explained away to him as simply 'just a coma.' No, he couldn't accept that. Samuel and whoever he worked for, the enigmatic man on the telephone, were hiding something. Unfortunately, with them gone, the answers he sought were lost.

Garth stood up and went on a rampage of his own. They may have removed everything to help him out, but they left quite a mess. Garth began tearing through papers, kicking boxes, and screaming obscenities, at no-one. He hated the fact that he was not in control. Even with Adrienne he had some kind of control, despite the fact she was a ing bitch.

Michael Knight was the copy, not him! How could both people have made that mistake? Unless one of them was right…

But it couldn't have been Adrienne… she was angry and slipped, or she got off by getting him mad.

It had to have been Samuel and his telephone boss. What were they hiding? Why did the telephone boss call him the copy? Who in the hell was the boss? Too many questions and no answers, didn't please him one bit

**May 12, 2008**

**1817 H**

Mike, Michael and Charles entered the garage to see Bonnie and Sarah, sitting inside the Mustang and making some final adjustments.

"Well?"asked Mike impatiently.

"KITT's all ready to go," Bonnie said as she got out of the car and closed the door. 

The engine roared to life and KITT's red scanner began to chase back and forth in the front. "Mike? Are you okay?" was the first thing KITT asked.

"Yeah pal, I'm fine, though I heard you needed quite a lot of help…" laughed Mike, happy to see his partner back again.

"Who are you?" asked the Car, obviously indicating Bonnie and Michael.

"I am Bonnie Barstow" said Bonnie who was putting her tools away.

"Pleased to meet you, Bonnie Barstow. I am under the impression that you helped restore me?"

"Yes, KITT, I did."

"Then I thank you." Said the AI. " And who are you? You share a certain resemblance to Mike?"

"I'm Michael Knight… the …"

"…driver of the original KITT, yes, Mr. Knight, It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Does he always finish sentences?" asked Michael a little annoyed.

"Nah, not always." Smiled Mike.

"Welcome back, KITT." said Sarah.

"Thank you Sarah, I am not that capable of emotion, but I would say, it's good to be back."

"Sorry about this, KITT, but you don't have much of a rest period," Michael said, "but we gotta go now."

Bonnie walked over with a few technicians in tow. The Nanoid Neutralizer is fixed to the hood of KITT. You have enough for five shots ONLY. Try and make them count. " A Technician said.

"What's the range on the sprayer?" asked Mike.

"Not far, only about 8 or 9 feet," Bonnie said, "you must somehow get close enough to Goliath and spray it."

"I can't tell you how easy that going to be," Mike said sarcastically, rolling his eyes

Bonnie pointed to a switch located on the dashboard.

"Use that to activate it. Then use the Touch Screen to navigate (aim) and fire. The pressure has been calibrated at exactly the amount required."

Mike smiled and got in.

"I'll get my KITT and follow you. I will be the distraction while you fire." Said Michael walking outside.

"Good luck you two," said Bonnie.

Mike smiled and reversed onto the road out of the Plane and spun around in a 360, speeding along the road to the final encounter, with the Camaro in pursuit.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**NOTE ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER TILL THE FINALE**_


	13. Chapter Eleven FINALE pt1

**CHAPTER ELEVEN – Brother VS Brother**

**This is it! The Finale Part One!**

**Previously on KNIGHT RIDER "Knight Fall"**

"Garth Knight, Michael Knight's evil brother has been Clonedand Genetically Manipulated by a mysterious organization. The same organization helped him steal a M18 Tank and modify it into the 3rd Gen Goliath.After a failed attempt to capture and hold Charles Graiman and Mike Traceur (Michael's son), and successfully destroying KITT, Garth has now been abandoned by the organization for defying their orders. Meanwhile, Michael Knight and Bonnie Barstow have been called in by Sarah Graiman to help in the restoration of KITT (Bonnie) and the destruction of Garth (Michael) respectively. With the newly repaired Knight 3000 and the newly restored Camaro- Knight 2000, Father and son set out for a final showdown with Garth..."

----------------------------------

**2231 Hrs**

Garth jumped when he heard the proximity alarms go off. He figured that was the one system they couldn't uninstall. Since there were no monitors left for the security system, he ran outside with a pair of binoculars. He saw a trail of dust and eyed two black cars speeding towards the warehouse.

The Knight 3000 was back! "Unbelievable! And they got that other car as well!" yelled Garth, returning to Goliath and getting inside. He started the engine and relished in the loud growl. He put the M8 into gear and moved forward.

Static on one of the LCD screen monitors caught his attention. Samuel's face appeared on it. _"Hello, Mr. Knight, where do you think you are going?"_

"To complete my mission…." Growled Garth.

"_If you choose to die, that is your choice." _warned Larson.

"I will not die," Garth said, "no, not this time….I WILL succeed."

"_How can a pathetic copy like you succeed where your original failed twice?"_

It all hit Garth at once. He was rendered speechless.

"_If you think you are the real Garthe Knight, you are sorely mistaken,"_ Larson said, _"you're nothing but a pathetic clone we cre…-"_

Larson's diatribe was cut off as Garth smashed his fist through the monitor. No longer would he hear people telling him he would fail. He will prove them wrong.

Both KITT's pulled up to the warehouse.

"I don't see anyone." Said Mike.

An explosion behind them caught their attention.

"Look again!" Michael said.

Mike floored the Mustang as Goliath quickly gave chase.

"Mike, look out!" KITT said. He made a hard turn to left, avoiding an explosion that was fired by Goliath.

"You have to get behind him." Michael said., "I'll distract!"

Mike pressed the accelerator down and increased their speed.

"What are you doing?" Michael asked taking the Camaro and knocking against Goliath as hard as he could.

"Watch it! That hurt!" came the voice of the Knight 2000.

"Sorry Buddy, but we have to distract him!"

He rammed the tank again, finally getting Garth's attention.

His face contorted with rage as he saw Michael.

"ARRRGH!" he screamed turning Goliath and Going after Michael.

"That tank may be able to travel at fast speeds, but its braking systems are terrible." KITT informed. "Michael, the tank has reached its top speed."

Michael quickly cut the wheel and spun KITT around. The tank zoomed by as Michael gave chase.

"All right son, do it," Michael said over the Communication Network.

Mike opened up the Sprayer and started aiming. But unfortunately Garth saw him and maneuvered away.

"Dammit!" growled Michael, opening the Camaro's sun-roof.

"What the hell are you doing Michael?" shouted Mike.

"I'm gonna give you one more chance, Mike, Make it count," Michael said as he climbed onto the top of the car and then jumped onto the moving tank. 

Garth opened up the hatch and faced Michael. "We meet again, brother." His sinister voice growled.

Michael raised fist and slammed Garth in the face. "I'm not in the mood for family reunions… brother." He added, slamming Garth in the head again.

Mike had successfully sprayed Goliath with the Neutralizer.

Garthe's world went black as he felt another punch. Reality soon came to him as he figured out the truth. His so-called brother… was not his true brother. He was no longer the original… he was now the copy…

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**NOTE: This is it! The Finale Part One! The Second one is coming just as soon as I finish it!**_


	14. Chapter Twelve FINALE pt2

**CHAPTER TWELVE – PARTING WAYS**

**This is it! The Finale Part One!**

**Previously on KNIGHT RIDER: Knightfall**

"Garth Knight, Michael Knight's evil brother has been Clonedand Genetically Manipulated by a mysterious organization. The same organization helped him steal a M18 Tank and modify it into the 3rd Gen Goliath.After a failed attempt to capture and hold Charles Graiman and Mike Traceur (Michael's son), and successfully destroying KITT, Garth has now been abandoned by the organization for defying their orders. Meanwhile, Michael Knight and Bonnie Barstow have been called in by Sarah Graiman to help in the restoration of KITT (Bonnie) and the destruction of Garth (Michael) respectively. With the newly repaired Knight 3000 and the newly restored Camaro- Knight 2000, Father and son set out for a final showdown with Garth and Goliath Mark III. After successfully neutralizing the NanoTechnology in Goliath, using a Chemical Compound developed by Charles, it's time to end it..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael tossed a Pinless Grenade down the tank. The tank swerved to the right and Michael lost his balance. He grabbed on to one of the guns and held on.

The Camaro veered to the side of the tank. Michael got up and jumped onto KITT's hood. KITT screeched to a stop as Goliath stayed on its course, now with no Nanoids to protect it.

Mike shot at it, damaging the back of it. 

Garth saw the grenade counting down the few seconds of his life. He grabbed it and held it to his chest. He didn't give a shit anymore. He was lied to and betrayed. His mission failed twenty five years ago… 

The grenade detonated, ripping apart Garth's stomach and chest. His heart and lungs were vaporized in the explosion that ripped through the M8.

The flames ravaged the interior of the tank, destroying everything that was Goliath III.

Michael and Mike watched the explosion. "Now, _that_ is what I call dead." Said Mike.

"I'm going to do something I should have done sixteen years ago, pal. KITT, scan for life signs." Said Michael to the Mustang.

"Hey! What about me, I can scan too you know…" said the Camaro indignantly.

"Sorry buddy, but The Knight 3000's Scanner is much more advanced" explained Michael.

KITT's scanner worked furiously, scanning the wreckage. "Life sign readings are negative, Michael Knight. It's over."

**May 13, 2008**

**Knight Foundation HQ**

**1318 Hrs**

Mike, Bonnie, Michael, Sarah, Charles, and the two KITT were at the rear jetstrip on the Foundation property. Bonnie was getting ready to leave.

"Bonnie, I want to thank you very much for all your help," said Charles, "without you, we wouldn't have been able to stop Garth Knight."

"I'm always glad to help. And I am always glad to see KITT, both KITT's…."

"Likewise, Bonnie. Thank you for your help as well." said the cars unanimously.

Sarah shook Bonnie 's hand. "Thanks Bonnie. I wish I had more time to get to know you more."

"Same here, Sarah." Bonnie motioned to the KITT's. "You take good care of them, okay?"

"That's a promise." Replied the Cars.

Bonnie walked over to Mike. "Good luck, Mike. You're doing a hell of a job with KITT. Keep up the good work."

"Thanks Bonnie…."

Bonnie and Michael engaged in eye contact for many awkward seconds. "Bye Michael."

"Goodbye Bonnie." Michael replied.

Bonnie stood there for a few seconds and turned around to get onto the airplane.

Michael ran over to her, as she was boarding the plane. 

"Hey Bonnie… Call me when you get home okay, we have a lot to catch up on."

Bonnie smiled. "I will." She said, holding on to his hand.

The two finally let go of each other, and Michael stepped back to allow the stair-doors to close on the jet. It began to taxi towards the runway.

Michael returned to the group.

Michael smiled. "It was real good to be back. I'm always glad to help."

"Michael, thank you for everything. You helped us a great deal by helping us with Garth." Said Charles.

"No problem." he looked sadly at the Camaro. "Well, pal. It's goodbye again."

"You'll be back Michael." KITT said, with a slight sense of humor in his voice.

"I hope for good times." Michael replied, walking over to the Chevrolet parked on aside and getting inside.

Mike leaned down into the window and smiled.

"Goodbye Mike." Michael said. "I really hope we meet again... but it's too dangerous for me to stay here."

"Yeah, me too, but I understand, dad…." Mike said nodding. "Goodbye."

Michael smiled, started the engine and drove off, leaving the new team together once again.

------------

_**TO BE CONCLUDED!**_

_**NOTE: This is it! The Finale Part Two!**_

_**ALSO: THIS ISN'T THE END! THE EPILOGUE IS COMING! **_

_**SPECIAL: NEXT IS THE CUT OUT SCENE AFTER THE EPILOGUE**_


	15. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE – NO EVIDENCE**

The remains of Goliath lay in the desert. Pieces of what used to be a large tank were now scattered all over the place.

From the horizon came a convoy of vehicles: a sedan, two vans, and a large semi. They all had a black paint job and were un-marked.

Men in jumpsuits scrambled out of the vans and searched the wreckage. A man in a suit exited the sedan. He looked over at the men searching the tank. A man 

shook his head towards the man in the suit. He took out a cell-phone and dialed a number. 

"Sir, this is Joe. We've searched the wreckage, Garth Knight is dead."

Someone on the other end spoke up. _"fuck him! I can't believe this. Give a man the upper hand and he blows it. Gather up the pieces of the tank, and destroy them somewhere else. I have another plan in mind." _

"Yes, sir." Joe said. He faced the men in the jumpsuits. "Gather up everything and move out. Nobody should ever know that anyone has been here."

The men did what they were told and within minutes, the desert was cleared of all evidence that Goliath III or Garth Knight had ever existed….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**The End**_

Will this pave the way to a all new Knight Rider FF Series? It all depends on you dear readers. The More reviews and comments I receive the better the chances are.

Also there maybe a few Continuity Errors here and there, this is due to me writing the story over a few days. I only split it into Chapters and did the Final editing before Uploading it to Hope you enjoyed this!

_**SPECIAL: NEXT IS THE CUT OUT BONUS SCENE STAY TUNED.**_


	16. Bonus Scene

**Bonus Scene**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**This Scene was cut out in a very early draft. (I did 5 to be exact, this was cutout in the 2**__**nd**___

_**So there maybe some spelling and grammatical errors. Please excuse them. This scene explains about the new Garth's origins, right after the "Organization" deserted him. This cannot be fixed into the current story because it would create continuity problems at the end. I decided to leave the mystery of his origins unsolved, hoping to continue the story again someday. This may or may not happen. It depends on reviews.**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A torn file lay on the table, bearing the words "Classified" Property of Genrics Corporation.

"All these fuckers are probably ex-militia" thought Garth bitterly, surveying the file.

He halted his rampage and paused, putting the file together and opening it.

"Yes!" shouted Garth.

Finally the bastards had left around something useful!

Inside lay photographs of him, along with a detailed explanation. The title read "PROJECT YR20-39"

How the fuck could these idiots call him a goddamn "Project" of theirs, he was Garth Knight! He belonged to nobody…

Restraining his rage with the greatest difficulty he continued reading.

"Project Development rate: Progressive"

"GENETIC ENGINEERING:CodeB3020"

"Clone No…..4"

Estimated Lifespan: 3.25 Months

"C…Clone!" stammered Garth to himself. "What could possibly be the meaning of this!"

"Notes… All other Clones of Garth Knight (DTH—1984) were failures, had massive Cellular Degeneration after exposure to the Atmosphere. CLONE MODEL 4 is most successful. Fail safe implanted. Code Alphaw02, Mass Cellular Destruction Mark5."

Suddenly it all dawned on him… he was no more the original…. Now it was Michael Knight… He was just a worthless…. _Copy_" he had despised his brother… for having been a copy… now it was his turn… he had suspected from the beginning that him just miraculously returning from the dead was near impossible but… this… th…?

A Signature below the note caught his attention.

Signed,

Dr. Adrienne Margeaux

BSCP-HON-DR

CODE20492201111000

"What the fuck! Adrienne? A Scientist? She was a bitch, a bitch who cost him his life… suddenly, it dawned on him… his whole freaking life was a sham… his father had betrayed him, his lover… his so-called brother…. KARR… even before his death….

"Dammit!" He jumped as he heard the proximity sensors go off. That was probably the only alarm they couldn't disconnect…

As the Security System no longer had any monitors he ran outside with a pair of binoculars. He saw a trail of dust and eyed two black cars speeding towards the warehouse.

The Knight 3000 was back! "Unbelievable! And they got that other car as well!" yelled Garth, amazed.

"Hell…I don't give a shit anymore…." He thought, heading into his precious creation… the only thing that hadn't betrayed him. Since he had to die in a few months anyway… he would take them with him. 


End file.
